


It Happens At Midnight

by Uchuu



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, F/F, Face-Sitting, Loss of Virginity, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchuu/pseuds/Uchuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper wants one thing for her birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Happens At Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Hm, I wrote this for the jaspernet bomb.

She was eighteen when she was hired at the strip club that's right in the middle of their bustling city, nineteen when she became one of the most popular employees at the club, and twenty years old when she was raking in close to two thousand dollars a night. Jasper was turning twenty-one when the clock stroke midnight tonight, and even with the money and fame, she really only had one birthday wish.

Jasper knew virginity wasn't something serious, and that the only people who really cared about it were frat boys but she wanted to have sex. She was twenty years old and people told her she had the body of a goddess, toned and shining gold. The problem wasn't that Jasper couldn't get sex, because every client of hers wanted to have sex and propositioned her into paying for the chance to have sex with her. And while there was another issue where she refused to have sex with any of her clients, but the real problem was Jasper was the biggest lesbian in the club, possibly in the city and the only woman she was ever interested in was a new manager from Beach City who came to help work while there were renovations at her own job. The new manager started about two months ago and Jasper spent most of her time avoiding the others to talk to her.

The moment that Jasper met Garnet, she hoped and prayed they would at least kiss one another. It was a weird thing where Jasper has made out with almost every employee at the bar. Maybe it wasn't the best thing for her to be thinking about while at work or working but she loved the idea of kissing those plump lips. Most of their conversations were about their interests and they have quite a bit in common. Both worked out regularly; were competitive, owned motorcycles, looked really good naked—or so Jasper assumed—were single. Jasper spent most of her life lusting after unobtainable women but Garnet was different, not just because she was single but because she wasn't after Jasper because of her occupation or looks.

Jasper couldn't help but stare at her from the table she was sitting at. They were closed but kept the bar opened for the private party they were holding for Jasper's birthday. She had the choice to invite any friends or family that didn't mind her job—which was all of them except her cousin—and any employees or popular clientele was allowed to come. It was a large group of people because Jasper was popular at the bar, she was extremely good at her job and people simply loved her.

The party itself was less lively than it has been in the past. It was all because of Jasper's energy and her becoming so distracted by that manager. The other employees were having a fun time and it was good for them but Jasper really wanted to go home. She can't just go home however, it was her party and the boss liked his employees enough to do this for them. She sighs as she gets up from the chair, adjusting her shorts that will not stop riding up her thighs. She's tired of the clients looking at her because of the obvious lack of underwear she's not sporting, which is evident whenever the shorts ride up.

“Hey, Garnet?” Jasper calls as she heads over to the bar and looks at the manager.

“You're not twenty-one yet.” It was her instant reply and she chuckles.

“I was going to ask for ginger ale or like juice or something.” There's a groan after she speaks, sitting down at the stool and adjusting the tank top she's wearing, sporting the company logo. It's a size too small and that's just how Jasper likes to wear shirts. 

“Everything alright?” 

She nods, “what happened when you turned twenty-one?”

Garnet moves around behind the bar, grabbing glasses and eventually setting one down onto the counter, filled with what Jasper recognized as cherry juice. Jasper takes the cup from the table and takes a sip, accidentally splashing red against her lips and licking them off. Garnet hums as she's trying to think of a response, “I'm not big on parties. I don't remember what I did but it most likely involved my friends son trying to throw me a party.” 

“Sounds nice though. I don't think I'm cut out for parties like this; I like clubs and I like dancing and I love dancing at clubs but this is sort of not my style.” It was slow, a little boring and monotonous. She was only there because her boss made her go and she did appreciate it. She got a few presents from other employees and her boss gave her extra pay in her check. She sighs, “when do you get off?” 

“Midnight.” She smirks and Jasper can't help but blush. “Why?” 

“I just want to get out of here. I appreciate this, I really do but I could be home on my day off asleep or getting drunk where I'm not carded.” 

“Well, you're a bad girl now aren't you.” She chuckles again, grabbing her things from underneath the counter. “You have two minutes. If you can survive two minutes, you can survive anything.” 

There's too much actual applause and celebration when the clock does stroke midnight and the owner replaces Garnet as bartender to make Jasper her first legal drink. It's this pineapple and citrus tropical drink that replaced the taste of cherries from her lips. She spends a little time with them, before she makes up a reason for needing to leave and heads off to the back changing area to grab her things.

The back of the stage is full of vanities and everyone’s station is organized except for Jasper's who always leaves hers a mess full of makeup and brushes. People tend to take her things but she never really cares because she'll just steal something from someone else. Her jacket is hanging on the back of the chair and she slips it on, making sure her keys and phone are still in her pockets before heading out the back door with the giant bag full of gifts she received from the others. Some of them she didn't open but there were cards, gag gifts, someone gave her a vibrator and another person a dildo. It was normal for them to do this sort of thing but she didn't have much use for them. 

It's not that Jasper wasn't interested in sex or masturbation, she just preferred to be with someone who could make her feel that way. She wanted someone who could make her cum and not a toy to do the job for her but when worse came to worse she had the toys if she needed them. She sighs, a storm started while they were inside and she stands under the roof that extends over the backdoor. Garnet's there, leaning against the wall and messing on her phone. 

“I thought you left.” Jasper watches her, one foot pressed against the brick wall. 

“My car won't start because of the rain. I was just trying to get a ride until I can fix it in the morning.” 

“Do you want a ride home?” 

“You don't have to do that, it's your birthday. I don't want to make you go out of your way.” She looks up to Jasper, runs her free hand through her curls which look damp in the street lights. 

“It's not a problem. You live in Beach City, right? 

“It's a bit far for you to drive all the way out there and then back home. Are you sure you want to do it? I can wait for someone to pick me up.” 

“I'm either taking you home or...You can come stay at my place until morning.”

Garnet purses her lips and tries to think before answering. She was a smart woman, her intuition was everything to her and she had no bad vibes about spending the night at Jasper's place. “You have something for me to wear to sleep?” 

“Oh, you sleep in clothes?” She laughs as she heads over her to van and unlocks the doors for Garnet to get inside. 

Jasper lives incredibly close to the bar, on a top floor of a fancy apartment complex. She bought the place when she started getting more and more money a night from the patrons at the club and decked it out to everything she liked. There were two rooms in the place, one was Jasper's bedroom and the other she turned into a studio for pole dancing and fitness. The living room however, was cream cushion carpet and dark oak floorboards, the walls matched that cream shade and the furniture was black faux leather. Most of the decor in the room is high school trophies, with an entire bookshelf of movies and CD’s. There's a small set of stairs that leads up into a little study area which is flushed in dark wood. As extravagant as it looks it's rather quaint for Jasper's liking. 

Jasper leaves the bag of gifts on the coffee table on the living room before tossing her coat on a loan chair and sitting down. “You can make yourself at home, there's drinks in the fridge and I'll sleep out here if you want my bed.” 

Garnet sets her things down on the couch before walking around. There are pictures on the wall and they're mostly sports Jasper used to be in during high school. “You were very active during school.”

“Soccer, wrestling, joined the track team once. Joining sports really kept me in the right head space when I was in school. I'm not one for math and science, my favorite subject was health and physical education. I tried college, got an associates in physical therapy but I needed a masters for the job I wanted and I didn't want to do that. What about you?” Jasper's rummaging through the bag of gifts, ripping off the wrapping paper of items she hasn't opened with her teeth. 

“Hm, I've been around.” 

“Oh no, you can't let me go on and on about school and then not tell me anything. How old are you?” 

“Thirty and I'm studying to be a doctor. I finished my residency a few months ago and I'm just saving money to open a practice.” 

“Are you really studying to be a doctor?” Jasper turns to Garnet who is staring at a photo.

“I'm thirty-six and I'm studying to become a karate teacher at the local gym.”

“You're not going to tell me, are you?” 

She laughs and Jasper has decided that her laugh is beautiful, “I just turned twenty-eight, okay?” She comes over to the couch and takes a seat, watching Jasper open the different presents. The floor around her is now a mess of gift wrap, tape and plastic containers she ripped open. 

“Why are you so secretive about who you are?” Jasper turns to her as she's opening another present. 

She shrugs, “it's more fun for me. I can't let every one know everything about me. Do you normally get so many presents?”

“Well, I have more in my room if you want to watch me open them all. I don't know, clients started giving me more money and gifts and the owner has to go through it all before we can have anything but some of the stuff he wasn't here to inspect.” The present she was opening happened to be a ball gag and she threw it into the bag with the rest of the junk. “I don't know, I don't really have friends so I don't know what to do with half of this.” She stands up, picks up the bag and takes it into her bedroom before coming out with another bag. She stays standing to rummage through this and opening a couple of things. These were different, some of them were outfits and a few unopened items which she took out and set on her table.

“You could use it.” 

“What am I going to do with a ball gag?” She stops Garnet before she can answer, “what am I going to do with the twenty different sex toys I now own?” 

“Once again, use them.” 

“No. I don't really like sex toys.” 

“Really?” Garnet shifts, crosses one leg over the other and looks up at Jasper. 

“See, I'm really opened about this and now I feel weird because we work together.” 

“I've seen you naked. Don't feel weird.” 

Jasper forgot that the day she met Garnet, she was following the owner around the place and was in the back where Jasper was changing. She didn't just see Jasper naked but a handful of other employees. “Okay, I just don't like masturbating. Is that weird? I mean, if I'm going to I'd pull out a toy but I need something that feels real. Not meaning an actual penis but I don't like those hard plastic and lucite toys. I'm a little picky but I like silicone, maybe jelly it depends. One of my clients actually bought me one of those Cyber Skin toys and it's in my room.” 

“You're gay?” 

Jasper blinks, before lowering her brow. “I'm a lesbian, yes.” She found it weird that Garnet's question was so strange after everything she just mentioned about toys. 

“I thought so.”

“What does that mean?”

“Well...” Garnet stands up and walks around the table to Jasper, “I thought you've been flirting with me and I wasn't sure until now. You could also be a number of other sexualities I was just curious.”

“Oh? You think because I'm gay, I've been flirting with you. Aren't you conceited.” 

“I don't think you've been flirting with me, I know you've been flirting with me. It'd be against policy to have any sort of relationship with you other than professional, and yes the sex toys conversation is very professional. It's a strip club we work at, we sell sex.” She smiles, looking over Jasper. Jasper is taller than Garnet is, two or three inches at most. Her entire body is defined by curves, fat and muscle and from what Garnet remembers seeing Jasper naked isn't a bad sight either. 

“Okay? So what if I was flirting?” 

“I might just have to do something about it.” Garnet moves closer to Jasper, looks over that amber shade of her eyes before deciding to kiss her. Her hand slips around Jasper's shoulder and she revels in her lips and how incredibly soft; they smell like cherry mixed with some sort of tropical fruit and she darts out her tongue to swipe against her bottom lip. Jasper is quick to parting her lips and letting Garnet slip her tongue in. 

Jasper hasn't kissed a woman for anything but work in the past, she's tired of that sticky lip gloss and sweat filled kisses. She doesn't have a crowd cheering her on and she doesn't have to do this for her job. It's different now, Garnet's different because she smells like cocoa butter and brown sugar and her lips taste so sweet. But, Garnet pulls back and looks at Jasper. “You taste like sunshine,” it was the name of the drink her boss gave to her at the club. 

“I thought this was unprofessional.” 

“I'm not on the clock.” She smiles. 

“I hope you know that your smile is gorgeous.” 

“Really? I thought I was but okay.” She pulls away from Jasper, “bedroom?” 

Jasper opens her mouth to say something but she stops herself before taking in a breath. She's nervous, she has no reason to be but she is and leads Garnet into her bedroom before shutting the door. 

“What's wrong?” Garnet turns to her. 

“I've never...” 

“You're a virgin. I'm aware.” 

“What? How could you know?” She makes a strange face at Garnet before kicking her shoes off and walking to her bed to sit down. “I've been with people but I've always been the one to please them. Like, people have kinks and as long as it isn't intercourse and they're paying I wouldn't say no.” 

“I have good intuition and you get really anxious when people talk about sex at work. Like, it's something you sort of dread hearing about because you're ashamed or you're embarrassed you haven't had sex with someone.” She watches Jasper who doesn't say anything to her just moves back on the bed and makes a little room to pull off her socks. “You don't have anything to be worried about. Sex isn't all that it's cracked up to be for some people.”

“It's not that. I just, I have to lie to everyone at work and pretend I'm not a lesbian and I'm not a virgin and it's so hard for me to even be in a relationship let alone find a woman in my field of work. Someone who is okay that I'm a stripper and doesn't feel like they own me like all the men who want to have sex with me and have propositioned me before do.” 

“Well, maybe you shouldn't be a stripper.” Garnet walks over to the bed and sits down. “Really, if you want a normal relationship with someone and you cannot find someone and think it's your job, quit.” 

“I can't quit. I love my job but I also want a relationship.” 

“Then you have to make it work.” 

Jasper groans, “can we just go back to kissing? I think your lips are more interesting than work.” It wasn't that she didn't want to talk about it. Jasper just didn't want to make some sort of choice that maybe there would be someone out there in this world who was comfortable with her being a stripper.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” She says instantly, almost a little too needy. 

She chuckles, moving closer to Jasper and wrapping her hands around her neck. “Tell me if you're uncomfortable, okay?” Garnet moves in closely again, presses her lips so gently against Jasper's and within seconds they were back to some open mouth kiss. Jasper's hands had slipped against Garnet's waist, dragging underneath her shirt and drumming her fingers against the exposed skin. She wants to touch Garnet in other places, spread her hands over her soft skin and drag her lips against her. Jasper's thought about Garnet like this since the moment they met. 

Garnet pulls Jasper down on top of her, they're just kissing but her fingers drag through Jasper's hair and rest against her lower back. She can feel Jasper's hips come down against hers, “do you really want to have sex with me? I don't want to make you uncomfortable.” Garnet asks, wanting to make sure before anything happens.

“If you're willing to teach me what I don't know. I mean, I've had some interesting clients and I've seen some interesting things.”

“Well, maybe you could teach me a thing or two,” Garnet chuckles, dragging her hand to the collar of Jasper's jean jacket. 

“Wait, hold on.” Jasper pulls away, steps off of the bed and buries into her jean jacket for her phone. She's scrolling through apps until music starts playing and she sets her phone on the side table. 

“What are you doing?” Garnet asks as she sits back up and watches Jasper in front of her. The music playing is a song she recognizes from the club, it has a soft beat and Jasper sways and back and forth to it. She's just dancing for a moment and Garnet takes her shoes off as she sits there, kicks them off to the side with her socks and pulls her own shirt over her head. She's left in this ugly beige bra that Jasper desperately wants to take off of her.

“It's not any fun if you take off my clothes like that.” She's watching Garnet take off her shirt as she dances to the music.

“You're going to strip for me?” 

Jasper just grins, grips the sides of her jacket and begins to slip it off slowly and tosses it onto her dresser. She's used to putting on performances for people, shaking her ass and breasts or working a pole. The difference is she isn't doing this for work, she's doing this because she can and Garnet can't stop staring at curves and the way her ass looks in those shorts. She sways, beginning to lift the stretchy cotton fabric from around her waist. She isn't wearing a bra and she knows it's a bad idea because of how large her breasts are and how frumpy it can make her look but she rarely cares and none of her clients or friends ever care and she's certain Garnet doesn't either.

Her breasts spill out of the shirt as she lifts it over her chest, moving closer to Garnet she pulls the shirt over her head and tosses the shirt to the side. Garnet's staring at the shiny silver from the bars pierced through her nipples as Jasper climbs onto the bed, knees to either side of Garnet's. She gets so distracted by the woman, runs her fingers through the thickness of her curls and stares at her eyes and watches the curve of her jaw. She has two different colored eyes and it's unique, simply gorgeous.

“You can't make things easy, can you?” Garnet asks, her fingers trailing to the button on Jasper's shorts. 

Jasper smiles, moving close to Garnet's lips as if she was going to kiss her. “Nope.” She wants to pull away but Garnet now has a firm grip on the waist of her shorts, fingers just trailing against the skin of her stomach. “Are you playing fair?” 

“Nope,” she smiles, leaning up to kiss Jasper again. She trails her lips down Jasper's chin, presses them to her neck and her teeth nip at the skin.

“No biting,” Jasper warns with a moan. It was a job requirement not to have any bruises, bites, hickeys, anything that looks like she was fucking someone the night before.

“You're on vacation, you don't have work for two weeks and it'll heal. Besides, I want to see you covered in them.” 

Jasper nearly blushes, “what else do you want to see?” 

Garnet hums against her skin, “the way you're going to arch off of this bed when I touch you and the look on your face when you...” She trails off, smirks against Jasper's skin before biting. 

“Are you going to keep teasing me?”

Garnet doesn't answer Jasper, she drags her mouth from her neck to her chest and down to that little barbell in her nipple and draws it into her mouth. Garnet likes the way the metal clinks against her teeth and how sensitive her nipples are. Just the slightest touch and Jasper's whining and fussing in Garnet's lap. 

She keeps her mouth on Jasper's chest, and her hands are now unbuttoning Jasper's shorts and slowly pulling down the zipper. She grips the loose jean and tugs it down against Jasper's thighs. Garnet's hands stay there, slide over her thighs and her fingers press against the light prickle of hair and Jasper whines. She's never had someone touch her like this, someone put their mouth to her skin and fingers trail against her folds. 

Garnet pulls back off of Jasper's nipple with a wet pop, moving to kiss Jasper again and rubbing a finger against her hole. It was a surprise at how wet Jasper was as she trails her finger against her, waiting for a sign she can proceed before she's able to slip her finger inside. Jasper moans into the kiss, she couldn't explain the feeling of Garnet's lone finger inside of her but it begins to thrust in and out of her and Jasper squirms in Garnet's lap. 

“You want to take another finger?” Garnet asks, dragging her lips down and pressing them to Jasper's jaw. 

“Please.” She groans, leaning down to meet Garnet's lips again and her hands trail around Garnet's back. She's fiddling with the hooks on her bra as Garnet slips a second finger inside. She moans, trying to unhook the damn clasp and when she finally does is able to toss the thing somewhere else. She drags her lips down Garnet's neck, dragging her hands to her breasts and rubbing her stiff nipples with the pads of her thumb. 

She earns such a subtle moan from Garnet's lips, she's rather reserved but Jasper still thinks she's gorgeous. It's something Jasper decided the moment the two met at work, from the deep shade of her skin, to the plumpness of her lips and the way she walked was all too mesmerizing. She becomes so distracted by the woman, nips at her skin and brings her hips down against Garnet's fingers. Even with the two fingers thrusting inside of her she feels like it's not enough, “more. Garnet, please.” 

She's never cum through someone else's touches and she's barely ever done it through her own touch. It was new for her, a bunch of new sensations swirling around inside of her as Garnet doesn't just slide in a third finger but a fourth. Jasper moans deeply against Garnet's skin, continuing to move her hips against the fingers pumping inside of her. She arches back when she feels that thumb brush against her clitoris, rotating light circles against her and Jasper's slides her hands to Garnet's waist and tightens her grip. 

“Relax, don't put any pressure on yourself.” Garnet tries to soothe her and work her through the sensations.

She was over thinking the feeling, trying to let her body tense up and her toes curl but the only way she can truly relax is by kissing Garnet again. There's something about her lips that are intoxicating and they allow her to let that feeling wash over her, consume her, to cum and it leaks down her thigh and spray over Garnet's hand, her wrist, pants, some of the blankets and she's too out of it to see where else. That feeling of her body feeling on fire is finally calming down and she feels like her body is too sensitive to endure much else. 

“Damn, you're a squirter.” Garnet speaks as she lifts up her arm to look at the slick covering it. 

“I'm sorry?” She questions, not sure if it's a bad thing or what.

“No, you're good. I just can't wear these pants home now.” 

“Sorry,” she leans in and presses a kiss against Garnet's jaw. “You wanna sit on my face so I can make it up to you?” She laughs as she moves from Garnet's lap to the bed and finally pulling off her shorts rest of the way.

“Aren't you a charmer.” 

Jasper watches Garnet pull out of her jeans and toss them onto the floor, they were dirtied anyway and Jasper would have to rummage for something for the woman to wear. Not right now though because she was distracted by the way Garnet's waist curves into her hips and the deep red of her thong pressed against her dark skin. Garnet slips her fingers underneath the band and pulls it off slowly until she's tossed it elsewhere with the rest of her clothes. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Garnet asks as she comes closer to Jasper. 

“Yes, if there's one thing I'm good and enjoy besides stripping, it's eating people out. Come sit.” 

Garnet shakes her head at the crude words and moves, places her knees to either side of Jasper's head. She looks down at the woman, watches her kiss, lick and bite her inner thighs. She shifts a bit over Jasper at the feeling, follows Jasper's tongue from her thighs to her folds, feeling her experiment with the taste. Jasper can't help but revel in Garnet's scent, to spread her folds with her fingertips and dip her tongue into that wetness and wiggle her tongue into her hole. She likes the sounds that Garnet makes, her voice is so silky smooth that Jasper could pleasure her for hours just to hear those sounds. 

Jasper starts to stroke and soothe the tender and swollen flesh between Garnet's legs, spends time sucking at her folds and runs her tongue right against her hood before even acknowledging her aching clitoris. She can feel Garnet beginning to rock against her face as Jasper sucks on her clitoris, lapping at her attentively and encouraging those sweet moans from her mouth. It felt amazing for Garnet to slide her hands into that mess of bleach blonde hair and arch back into the sensation. Her legs begin twitching and that hot feeling building up inside of her as she continues to thrust her hips against Jasper's face. Jasper always prides herself in doing such a job making women fall apart and isn't sure how long Garnet can last with her lips wrapped around her clitoris. She keeps her mouth sucking and licking against her until Garnet's writhing above her, moaning and whimpering as she's covering Jasper's mouth and chin in fluids.

Jasper keeps her tongue on Garnet, cleaning up the excess fluid against her folds. She somehow manages to embarrass Garnet in the process and the look on her face is the cutest thing she's ever seen. She wasn't sure it was possible to embarrass the woman or possibly a sign of never being licked clean by someone before.

“Unless you want to do it again, I'd advise you to let me go.” Garnet speaks after a few minutes and Jasper laughs as she lets go of Garnet and allows her to climb off and slip into the spot next to her on the bed.

“Did you want to do it again?” Jasper chuckles, turning onto her side and sliding a hand into her curls. “I have a bunch of toys if you want to use them.” She wouldn't ever off this to anyone but Garnet is good at keeping her relaxed and making her feel good. She's willing to try.

“Tempting but I'm exhausted. You can ask me in the morning,” she pauses before sitting up, “I'm going to go clean myself up.” 

“I guess I can change the sheets and find something for you to wear.” She wrinkles her nose, “there are towels in the closet outside of the bathroom.” 

She's about to stand up but she stops herself, “wait, I didn't say happy birthday yet.” She speaks as Jasper sits up on the bed and Garnet moves closer, pressing a kiss against her cheek, “happy birthday.”


End file.
